User talk:ANAT0LY LANB3RY
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:ANAT0LY LANB3RY page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew What the fuck!?! why did you block me for for fallout wiki vandalism?ANAT0LY LANB3RY 21:12, November 14, 2010 (UTC) : Blocking you on the Fallout wiki wouldn't be a punishment since you probably expected it to happen. So this is your proper punishment. --Anon talk 21:21, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Reply I haven't heard much about you on the Mafia wiki, but I did check out some of your contributions and your block log. --Anon talk 03:02, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi, sorry about the arguement on Bully Fanon. i hope we could get along better and put that behind us. Anyways, I hear that you have some beef with Seth. I do as well. He vandalized our wiki a while back as another user. SirLinkalot96 05:14, January 23, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Same old Anatoly, never learn anything, consider this packback from the L.A. NOIRE wikia,Seth Tomasino 05:52, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry about the message on Bully Fanon. I'm just tired of these haters is all. Sigh...SirLinkalot96 17:51, January 23, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 I'm not needed? you can still believe in anything that goes in your mind, as a matter of fact it's the oppisiteSeth Tomasino 19:06, January 23, 2011 (UTC) It takes one to know oneSeth Tomasino 22:41, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Seth I'd like to ask you to just ignore Seth and continue editing here. I also asked Seth not to contact you at all in the future. --Anon talk 01:38, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Mafia wiki While I disagree with your ban and I think that the policies on Mafia wiki are a bit weird, but I don't want to get involved in this too much. All I can say is, you should have been more careful. You had your warning, but you still decided to test Amathazus' patience. And while your message may not have been insulting, it still showed him that you're not fully 'rehabilitated', and since you called both Amathazus and Tom assholes in the message to me, that means you still aren't ready to edit with them. Personally, I don't think that people should be blocked for disrespect, but given your history, it gave Amathazus enough reason to ban you, and I respect his decision. My advice to you is, to just let go of it for a while and reflect on your behavior, maybe edit a couple of different wikis during that time. Then you should be able to plead your case with more effect, and if you can show that you truly learned your lesson, then they should welcome you back. Cheers --Anon talk 01:54, February 27, 2011 (UTC) : I don't visit the Mafia wiki too often, but from what I saw, the rules are a bit weird (at least the unwritten ones). : As for Amathatzus becoming an admin so quickly. Well, the decision might have been rushed, but he is a great contributor and he's done a lot of good work for the wiki. And other than deleting your talk page and perma-banning two anons (both of which are frowned upon by most people), I think he's doing a pretty good job.`But as I said before, I don't visit the wiki very often, so I can't be sure. --Anon talk 02:53, February 28, 2011 (UTC)